


i've got this habit forming (ignoring every warning)

by ocean_clown



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, not that much angst tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocean_clown/pseuds/ocean_clown
Summary: "Do you want me to deal with her?""Jesus, Sharice," Casey whispered. "She’s not a murderer."orthere's another party after the race and Sharice convinced Casey to go to have fun. until Izzie arrives. then it's not as fun.
Relationships: Casey Gardner/Izzie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 162





	i've got this habit forming (ignoring every warning)

"It’ll take your mind off things, ok?"

Casey sighed. She was torn between the happiness and content of winning the race and the emotional exhaustion caused by Izzie. Going to a party where she had a chance to run into the girl who was messing with her head wasn’t in her plans for the night.

“I don’t know, man.”

Sharice jumped on the bed and landed weirdly next to Casey, her elbow hitting her friend’s knee. Casey groaned and slapped Sharice’s shoulder. It hurt like a bitch. She vigorously rubbed her knee, hoping it would make the pain disappear.

"What else are you going to do anyway?"

Casey crossed her arms, sinking even more into the pillows behind her back.

"Roll into a burrito like Sam and spend the night watching tv shows."

"This is ridiculous, and you know it." Sharice poked Casey’s side. "Come on, we never see each other anymore!"

Her puppy eyes and the pout on her lips were enough for Casey to give in and roll her eyes. 

“Alright, fine.” Sharice clapped her hands and got up from the bed. “But if it sucks, we’ll leave.”

“Yeah, yeah, sure,” Sharice said, barely paying attention to what her friend was saying. 

She threw Casey’s bag on the bed and pointed at it.

“Get dressed now. And something else than a sweatshirt.”

“Even my most beautiful sweatshirt?” Casey asked with a proud smile, just wanting to mess with Sharice.

“I will kill you.”

Five minutes later, Sharice huffed at the blue long-sleeved button-up Casey had picked and jokingly pushed her outside of the room. She closed the door behind them and made her way towards the room where the party was organized, Casey on her heels.

They were welcomed by their friend group from Newton who was waiting for them in the hallway. They joked around, talked about the race and congratulated their former teammate again.

It didn’t take long for some girls from Clayton to appear, but Casey didn’t particularly pay attention until the forbidden name was pronounced. She caught a glimpse of Izzie’s black locks from the corner of her eye and looked away. Sharice stepped closer.

"Do you want me to deal with her?"

"Jesus, Sharice," Casey whispered. "She’s not a murderer."

"She hurt you," Sharice said in such a serious voice that Casey chuckled and put her arm around her shoulders.

"Let it go. You dragged me here to have fun." Sharice’s eyes were still stuck on Izzie. Casey snapped her fingers in front of her face. "Hey! Forget it, let’s go."

To be honest, she wasn’t even that mad at Izzie. She was mad at herself. And upset. Upset she had fucked it all up with Evan, upset Izzie had so much power over her. She wanted music and her friends, that was all.

Until she felt two fingers tap on her shoulder.

"Hey, Newton."

Casey closed her eyes and inhaled deeply before turning around to face Izzie. The nerve she had was incredible. Turned out she was mad at her.

"I wasn’t sure you’d come.”

"Sharice convinced me." Izzie smiled. "I’ll be with my friends. I’m sure you’ll find a random dude to entertain you on this fine evening,” Casey added in a tone she wanted snarky but that hardly hid the sadness.

Izzie’s smile vanished as quickly as it had appeared.

"Casey."

"I'm not in the mood."

Casey tightened her grip on Sharice's wrist and dragged her inside.

They managed to have fun for a good hour. They danced and came up with silly choreographies. Casey ended up sitting on the floor, throwing candies for Sharice to catch in her mouth. It was a miracle the girl didn’t choke. 

She almost forgot about Izzie until she felt a buzz in the back pocket of her jeans. Casey reached for her phone, silently hoping it wasn't Izzie. The screen lit up to let 3 words appear:  _ can we talk _ . 

She didn't bother to reply and shoved the phone back in her pocket. There was no way Izzie was going to ruin two parties in two days. 

Casey shook her head, stoop up and offered Sharice her hand to help her up. They joined a group that was dancing. She tried to focus on the beat, on the rhythm, but it didn’t help.

Sharice stared at her with a worried look in her eyes. Her raised eyebrows were her way to silently ask Casey if everything was alright. Casey shrugged and kept dancing. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop herself from glancing across the room from time to time, checking where Izzie was. That was it for Sharice. She grabbed Casey’s shoulders and turned her around so that she was facing the wall.

Sharice quickly realized that Izzie was doing the exact same thing. She was pretending to listen to the conversation her friends were having but her eyes were on Casey. She was biting her bottom lip but there was nothing seductive about it. Just before she could draw blood, Sharice gripped Casey's arm.

"Look, I'm not Izzie's biggest fan but- Never mind she's coming over here."

Casey looked at her with wide eyes. “What?” 

“Still want me to stay out of it?” Sharice asked to what Casey mouthed “stop it”. 

She turned around to see Izzie standing in front of her.

"Please. I just need five minutes."

Casey didn't say anything. Was it really worth letting Izzie mess her up even more? Cutting ties seemed like the wisest thing to do. But she nodded. There was no point in pretending she could resist those eyes anyway. She knew it was a bad idea and so did Sharice who not-so-discreetly cleared her throat.

"Five minutes. That's all you get."

They left Casey’s friends in the middle of the room and went to a quieter spot. They swayed, following the rhythm of the music. The song was vaguely similar to the one they had danced to the night before. She blinked and saw Izzie kissing that pink shirt boy again. Nothing felt right.

Izzie fiddled with the cuffs of Casey's shirt during half of the song. The five minutes she had promised her were over and Casey grew impatient. Just before she could say something, Izzie let go of her shirt and held Casey’s thumb.

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"People. Looks."

Casey studied Izzie’s face for a few seconds. Watery eyes, the slightest tremble on her lips but she knew she wouldn’t cry. Just like that night at Clayton. The only thing she wanted to do was to cup Izzie’s face and reassure her, but she couldn’t, not yet.

"They're my friends. They don't care."

"But what happens once we leave this room?"

"Izzie, I don't- I just want to talk about you and us to my brother or my best friends without having you kiss someone else." Casey sighed heavily. "If something makes you uncomfortable then tell me."

"I did."

Casey cut her off. "No. You told me not "expose your personal business". You didn't say we couldn't even dance together."

"I'm sorry."

"I don't want you to apologize. I want you to stop this bullshit."

Izzie nodded. "Okay, I will."

"Yeah?” Casey asked, unsure. “Because you said that a lot."

"I know. I'm sorry."

Casey rolled her eyes.

"What did I  _ just _ say?" 

Izzie laughed and pushed her hair back, looking up at Casey with a smile on her lips. The song had changed. She put her arms around the other girl’s neck, linking her fingers and letting her thumbs trace imaginary forms on Casey’s skin. She was getting dangerously close.

“Izzie, you don’t have to-”

Izzie cut her off. “It’s ok.”

The song changed again. Casey had lost track of time. Izzie’s eyes were sparkling. Maybe she was making a joke. Or saying that it was her favorite song. Casey couldn’t tell. The music was nothing more than a faint buzz in her ears. It was all Izzie. Her smile, her dimple, the way she bit her lip for a split second, the barely-there blush on her cheeks, the loose strand of hair Casey put behind her ear because she couldn’t help herself.

Suddenly Izzie’s lips were on hers. The kiss was short and sweet, and Casey didn’t need more than that for now. She left a peck on the other girl’s nose before resting her forehead against Izzie’s.

"What the hell did you drink?" The black-haired girl asked, a weird taste on her lips.

"Warm beer."

Izzie took a step back and made a disgusted face. 

"Sorry. This isn’t  _ exactly _ what I expected."

Izzie chuckled and looked down. Casey put a finger under her chin until she met her eyes again.

“Please, don’t do that again. If you want to break my heart, do it right.”

“That’s pretty dark.”

“I’ll have you know I’m a very dark person.”

“Right,” Izzie nodded with a smile.

Casey lifted her hand and extended her finger.

“Pinkie promise?”

Izzie shook her head in disbelief. “God, you’re a child, Newton.”

“A very dark and mysterious child,” Casey corrected her.

Izzie linked her finger with Casey’s and rolled her eyes.

“I hate you.”

Izzie hid her face in Casey’s shoulder and the taller girl left a kiss on her temple, wrapping a black lock around her forefinger. Izzie breathed in Casey’s perfume and grabbed her hands.

“Listen, what I did yesterday is not okay. I didn’t want to hurt you. I was thinking about me and what people would think about me. I’m sorry.”

“I know.”

"And I promise it won't happen again. I won't mess up if you give me a second chance."

Casey nodded slowly. "Okay."

Izzie gave her a shy smile with teary eyes  and whispered a “good”, still holding onto Casey’s hands.

“Hey, do you wanna get out of here?”

“Please,” Izzie laughed and wiped her eyes.

Casey saw Sharice on the other side of the room. The girl wiggled her eyebrows and Casey stuck her tongue out.

“I’ll be back in a second,” she told Izzie.

She walked up to Sharice who crossed her arms. Her friend shook her head and sighed exaggeratedly. She squinted and studied Casey’s face until Casey couldn’t hold her laugh anymore and hit Sharice on her shoulder, telling her to stop.

“You sure about this?”

“No,” Casey said honestly. 

“You know where to find me. And don’t forget you’re a precious princess,” Sharice added, pointing at Casey with a serious look in her eyes.

Casey planted a kiss on Sharice’s cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too, idiot.”

Casey waved her friends goodbye and met Izzie outside of the room. She closed the door, put her arm around Izzie’s shoulder, pulling her close as they made their way down the hallway. 

“I need three days of sleep,” she said, fighting a yawn.

“With you on that,” Izzie agreed.

They finally arrived in front of Casey’s room. She unlocked the door and pushed it open. She stepped back to let Izzie in.

“Your highness,” Casey said, moving her arms around and bowing down. 

Izzie laughed and quickly let herself fall on the bed. Casey joined her and let her rest her head on her stomach, both of them in a weird position but they couldn’t care less at the moment. Casey sighed and smiled.

It was far from being perfect and they still had a lot to talk about. But maybe she hadn’t fucked it all up after all.


End file.
